Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the control of air intake of an engine, and, more particularly, to an air intake control system for an engine which improves control precision by electronically controlling a valve, improves an engine layout by reducing the number of parts, reduces a manufacturing cost, and has improved reliability by means of fail-safe plans, and a method of controlling the air intake control system.
Description of Related Art
A pneumatic intake air control valve is disposed in an intake line connected between a compressor of a turbocharger and an intake manifold in engines using Compressed Natural Gas (CNG) as fuel in order to control boost pressure.
FIG. 1 shows a type of pneumatic intake air control valves, in which the amount of air flowing into an engine (intake manifold) through a compressor 1 is controlled by controlling the degree of opening with a pneumatic valve 3 in accordance with boost pressure of the engine.
However, the pneumatic control valve has a problem in that it has low control precision due to a low control response, is disadvantageous with respect to manufacturing cost because auxiliary parts such as an air regulator, an oversupply control valve, a booster monitoring module, and a pneumatic line are required, and has low reliability due to problems with durability and quality of parts such as durability and leakage of a diaphragm (made of rubber).
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.